Revelations
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Miller reveals his most painful memory of the flood. Bessy reveals the most shocking secret ever! You will be shocked! Thans to Rocker54 for the use of DJ, Rosey, and Dallas


Chapter 1-To Love is to Trust

"What am I doing?" asked Miller. "What am I doing?"

Miller lay with his eyes closed and his arms around Daisy, pondering the question. He opened his eyes to see her face; she was asleep. She slept peacefully in his arms, protected. He looked at her and all he could remember was the Valentine's Day story of DJ and Daisy Bessy had told him. The recording of the song they sang was still in his head.

DJ and Daisy: I will always be with you.

The words echoed in his head. He had broken up love, deep love. He had pulled the deep roots from a tree that was strong and proud, for his own selfish purposes. And for what? Because he loved her? Why couldn't he move on? He frowned at his own weakness. He wasn't a good friend to DJ. He took Daisy like a bully took lunch money. DJ and Daisy had worked so hard for their love, and in one fell swoop, one fell fucking swoop, he had taken it, broke it, and made Daisy his. He was no better than the enemies he killed.

He remembered Otis telling him about Abby and Bigfoot. During this, Miller thought that Bigfoot had no right to just take Abby. But now HE was the Bigfoot. Then something hit him.

What if Daisy cheated? With DJ?

Was he just being insecure?

Then something else hit him: What if Daisy and HIS love was the TRUE love?

It persevered right? It had found its way through time and separation. It stood the test of time and endurance.

"To Love is to Trust." Abby had said to him, "That's what my momma taught me."

Maybe he didn't truly trust her. Maybe he didn't truly trust any of them.

It was 10:38 p.m. when Miller went out and sat on Ben's Hill to clear his mind. Past missions came back to him, one at a time. None were important. He focused only on his trust issue. Trust, trust, who to trust? Who? Who-

"Hi." said a soft voice which brought warmth along his spine, and also interrupted his thoughts

"Hey," said Miller, not looking at her.

Daisy sat down right beside him. "What's the matter my love?"

Miller looked at her and then looked back. "Daisy. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," replied Daisy with a smile, "100% and beyond."

Miller sighed, "Daisy… I know I can't be a better lover than DJ. I know that. My love will never compare to his, I understand that. So before you break my heart and cheat on me with DJ, if you feel he's better for you, then leave me. I won't stop you."

Daisy was taken aback a bit. Why would Miller say something like this? Sure she still had feelings for DJ, but those were now friendship-type feelings. "Miller, why would you say something like that?" she asked.

"I'll tell you why," began Miller. He pointed to the tree. "See that tree? It's been there for years upon years and it's most likely gonna be there for more. Yours and DJs love was like that tree. But then, I came along and I ripped it out. I chopped it down, I fucking chopped it down. You have no idea what it feels like, to do that. This is worse than anything I ever did, or anything I've been through. I'm not DJ's friend, I took his girl. The one thing in his life that mattered most and ripped it out like a fucking root! I caused you pain the same way." Miller was crying now, hot tears ran down his face. "I want to make you both as happy as within my power. Especially you, Daisy, because I love you. Go back to DJ, please."

Daisy was in tears now. She hugged him tight, "Oh Miller," she said in a calm, quiet voice. "You've shown something that no one else has in my life, something I can't describe. You've shown it both to me and DJ, but mostly to me. DJ gave 110% percent to protect me, but you've shown to you would give 150% and beyond to protect me and make me happy. You know me for me and DJ for DJ. We both value that, and we both value you. We will be by your side through whatever, because you've shown us that you would do the same for us."

Miller sniffed and wiped the tears, and looked at her, "You mean it?"

"Millervich Ruizcho," said Daisy, "I mean it to infinity and beyond. You heal me, you know the real me, and you accept me for who I am. You make me stronger, but I want to know how to be strong like you. I want to be strong just like Bessy and DJ and you, and you can teach me."

Miller sniffed and nodded, "Ok..."

Daisy brought his body close to hers, "And I promise that I will NEVER, EVER cheat on you. With DJ, or with any male thing is existence. If I cheat, then I want to be thrown in the deepest, black pits of Hell with no escape."

Miller nodded and smiled, "Ditto."

Miller and Daisy began to sing.

Miller:

Baby I know I'm not perfect

I know that he may be better than me

But I want you to know

That I would give it all

To see you safe and through

Daisy:

Oh boy

You know you have me by your side

Through thick and thin

Sick and health

War and peace

Poor and wealth

Oh boy

You have shown me true love

A gift that none could ever take

A gift that none could ever break

Ohhhhhhh…

And when you feel you can't go on

I'll be your strength to carry on

Miller:

I'll be happy by your side

And I know that we'll survive

I'll be more than your guardian angel

Daisy:

Baby how I feel when you're with me, words can't tell

Miller and Daisy:

Baby I'm gonna love you forever and ever

Forever and ever

Forever and ever

Our love has stood and endured

And I now I know that you are the one

Baby I wanna spend the rest of my life with yoooooouuuuu

Miller:

My love will be your invincibility

I will fight to protect you with all my heart

And not even Death will do us part

Daisy:

My love will be your indestructibility

I will give my all

No challenge is too big, too small

Miler and Daisy:

Oh baby

Our love is meant to be

Pure Fate

Never too late

Invincible love

And it's all for yoooouuuuu

Miller:

But what about his love

I'm sure it's not over

Daisy:

Baby that's a ship that's sailed

Our love was tried and failed

But now I know the truth

Miller:

Yes I know the truth

Miller and Daisy:

That I was meant to spend the rest of my life with yoooouuuu

They embraced each other and kissed passionately.

"I trust you Daisy, and you don't know how much that means." said Miller

"I want to be more than your wife Miller," said Daisy, "I want to be your wife, your best friend, your therapist, your partner through EVERYTHING."

They kissed and lie on the ground kissing and hugging.

Chapter 2-Daisy the Sniper

Miller heard a voice and spotted the pink dragon, of which they called Fuego, walking away from DJ.

"Hey come over here." said Miller, but then he stopped and saw creatures surrounding DJ.

He pulled out his rifle, then peered through the scope, then handed Daisy a WA-2000.

"Ok, so this is-"*BANG!*

Miller didn't ever get a chance to speak; Daisy had already begun to pick these creatures off one by one. She used such precision and accuracy. She nailed one jumping in the head and turned then nailed two with one bullet.

"Wow…" said Miller as he watched the onslaught. Suddenly, the rifle went *CLICK!*.

"Ok, so this is how-"

"Got it!" said Daisy. With the fastest hands Miller had ever seen, she flipped out the old magazine and then slotted a new one in then cocked the gun and continued her onslaught, while Miller watched in awe.

It was only matter of minutes till it was over.

Miller was stunned beyond all reason. Daisy looked at him and smiled, then said "Don't underestimate me, I'm a crack shot like you."

DJ came up to them. "Nice shooting!" he said to Miller

"Actually, that wasn't me, it was Daisy." said Miller

DJ looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Yeah, me too" said Miller

They both looked at Daisy, who was reloading her WA-2000.

"What?" said Daisy, "You both look like you saw a girl with skills."

"You are totally my sniping partner," said Miller

"I knew I was going to be." said Daisy, "It's getting late, and I'm tired." She began to walk away, Miller watched and stared at her while she walked away with that Sniper Rifle.

DJ noticed and leaned towards Miller's ear, "Tap that." DJ said

"All night long." said Miller with a grin. DJ laughed as he ran off.

Miller caught up with Daisy who was getting into her sleepwear.

"Hey," said Miller, "You know the way you sniped… it really turned me on."

"Is that so?" said Daisy, and she shook her rump teasingly, "And you want some of this?"

"If I may…" said Miller

Daisy giggled and she kissed him, they fell into bed together.

Chapter 3-Annabelle's Machine

The next morning, it was the usual routine for Miller. Only except he had an idea. He needed to reveal and find out what that memory was of the Ultimate Sacrifice. It was the only way he could truly trust them.

He blew the dog whistle, and Annabelle appeared.

"Wow, just loud enough to hear." said Annabelle, "Better than DJ's. I swear he will never get that thing fixed. What's going on Miller?"

"I need a favor," said Miller

"I'm listening." said Annabelle

"I need to remember something from a long time ago, but I can't because it's buried in my subconscious. Can you help me remember?" said Miller

"Let me see what I can do," said Annabelle

She disappeared and a few minutes later came back with a strange device that looked like a helmet with wires and cables attached.

"This will bore your mind for the memory, and it will display it like a video." said Annabelle. "Just flip it on and think really hard of the memory, and it does the rest."

"Thank you Annabelle." said Miller, "You're the best."

"No problem Miller," said Annabelle, "But before I go, there will be war soon between mortals and monsters, so be prepared."

"After tonight," replied Miller, "I will be."

Chapter 4-The Ultimate Sacrifice

That night, Miller gathered everyone in the Barn for a "special presentation."

He and Duke set up the big HD television while the other took their seats.

"So, why did you bring us up here, Milly?" said DJ

"To reveal the truth." said Miller darkly

Miller hooked up the machine and the microphone, and then he began to speak.

"No you all will know the sacrifice I did for DJ, Daisy, and Bessy."

Miller strapped himself to the machine. Then placed the headset, and closed his eyes. "For the truth…" he whispered

The machine cracked and put an image onto the screen.

**Millervich Ruizcho**

**June 15, 2001**

**15:37:46 PST**

**Situation: Local Dam has busted causing flooding within a 50-mile radius. Personnel Bessy Vae, Lane Vae, Rose, Daniel, Daisy, Mrs. Darkshadow, Reven Darkshadow, Grandmother Vae, and Grandfather Vae all aboard improvised vessel running on rapids from ruined farms.**

The memory opened on an old sailboat riding whitewater rapids made from old barns and roads.

Mrs. Darkshadow and the Grandparents' Vae are unconscious and dying on the side of the boat.

Rose: I can't get it to work!

Rose fumbled her cell phone, Daniel and Bessy piloted the boat.

Miller, Lane, Daisy, and Reven were at the back of the boat. All of them were way younger and Daisy still had her pink bow.

Daniel: Damn! These Rapids are fucking this up!

Rose: All of you! Gimme your cellphones!

Bessy, Daniel, Daisy, Lane, Reven, and Miller all handed in their cellphones

Daisy: Oh my god!

Lane: Why is this happening?

Reven: Just hold on Mom! Hold on!

Bessy: We're heading towards another current! Hang on!

The boat rocked heavily against the current.

Lane: Whoa!

Daisy: God!

Miller said nothing but held his M40A1 Sniper Rifle, which was new and shiny. He looked around, water and buildings were everywhere.

Reven was caring for the injured.

Daniel: Oh shit! We gotta car up ahead!

The car was swept into the rapid and the boat looked to T-Bone it. Everyone screamed, the car would surely flip the boat over. Not Miller. Instinctively, he raised his rifle and fired. The shot hit the gas tank, and the car exploded over the boat.

Everyone cheered.

Daniel; Nice shot Miller!

Lane: Yeah!

Daisy: Woo hoo!

Reven: Yes! Miller!

Rose hugged him and then went back to trying the cell phones.

They stayed their rocky course until they got to the outskirts of their farm.

The boat stopped with a lurch.

Daniel: What's going on?

Bessy: It's stuck!

The boat was indeed, stuck on the gate, which had no power and would not open

Rose: Ahhh! Somebody do something!

Daisy: Ummm… guys?

All: what?

Daisy pointed toward a huge 20-foot tidal wave full of debris. All of them stared in horror at the wave.

Lane: I'll cut the wires!

Reven: good idea!

Daisy: Quick!

Miller was watching all this, he knew they wouldn't survive unless he did something. He spotted the power breaker 20 meters, knowing whoever went after it wouldn't make it.

Miller dove into the water, and began swimming toward the breaker,

Bessy: Miller! Come back!

Daisy: Miller! What are you doing!

Lane: Miller! You'll die out there!

Daniel: Come back!

Rose: Miller! Please!

Miller reached the breaker. He looked at all of them in sadness.

All: Come back!

Miller waved what he thought was his last goodbye, then pulled the lever on the breaker and the gate swung open. He watched the boat sweep out without him

Lane, Daisy, Reven: MILLLLLLLEEEEERRRRR!

Rose, Daniel, Bessy: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Miller watched and closed his eyes as the wave overtook him.

Back on the boat, everyone was crying hysterically over Miller

Lane: No….Miller. No!

Daisy: Miller…

Reven: Miller… oh my god

The adults didn't say anything but cried with them silently. I was about an hour before they got to land and escaped in a car.

Daisy: Mom, Dad. Do you think… Do you think he survived?

Rose: No honey, we don't

Lane: He HAD to have survived.

Bessy: He didn't Lane. You saw the wave, no one could've survived that.

Lane: It's DJ!

Reven: He gave his life for us.

Daniel: I know Reven, I know.

They all cried silently as they drove off into the sunset. For sure, they thought, Miller was dead.

But he wasn't

**18:16:13 PST**

Miller woke up under a mass amount of rubble and tree trunks. He lifted the heavy stuff off of him with much pain. He could feel his heartbeat and hurt all over. Cuts and gashes covered every part of him. He slipped and fell into a puddle, which injured him, further. He stood up but found he was only able to limp, and so he limped across the tattered remains of the farm.

Miller: Roooooosseeee…..Daaaaannnniiiieeeelllllll…Beeeeessssssyyyyyyyyyy..

He called out their names in anguish. A trail of his red blood mixed with the receding water around him as he walked.

Miller: Laaaannnnnneeee…. Reeeevvveeeeeennnnnn…

He limped a half a mile further until he collapsed onto the ground, his vision fading to black. He lay there until a patrolling military squadron found him, and brought him back to the base clinic.

**END MEMORY.**

(Back in present)

Chapter 5- The Revelation

DJ, Daisy and Reven were in the front seats.

"Miller…" said DJ as he hugged him.

Daisy and Reven hugged him too, and they all started crying. Miller had been with them all along.

"Well," said Miller, "Now you know everything about me!"

"Not everything." said Bessy

"What?" said Miller

"Mom what do you mean, 'not everything'?" said DJ

Bessy sighed, "I didn't want to tell you all this until I was sure."

Bessy walked up to Miller and DJ.

"DJ," said Bessy, "Miller's my long-lost child. Miller's your brother."

"WHAT?" they all screamed.

It was silent in the barn.

"I didn't want to be sure until now." said Bessy.

Bessy walked up to Miller. "Oh my sweet baby, you were my first child. My sweet, sweet baby boy." she put her hoof to his head, "I remember the day you were born, I was so happy. Everyone thought you're eyes sparkled in the twilight."

"Mom…" said Miller in a whisper

"Then they took you away." said Bessy, "and I was crying so much, I thought I would never be happy again."

Dallas rushed in, "I just heard-" he stared at DJ and Miller. "Oh my god. It's true, look at them."

"He's not your son, Dallas" said Bessy

"Oh Miller!" exclaimed Daisy, "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Oh DJ!" exclaimed Rosey, "I'm so happy too! Me and Daisy are sister-in-laws!"

Bessy walked up to DJ, and turned him towards Miller. "Look DJ, it's your brother. Your long-lost brother is Miller!"

Both DJ and Miller stared at each other.

Neither of them was prepared for this.


End file.
